Seishin
by MoonHeart3
Summary: Spirits are protectors of places. But what happens when a 3000 years old spirit decided to accept the letter and going to UA? A story where the spirit of the mountain forest receives a letter from Nezu and out of boredom decided to pay a visit to the hybrid principal. Spirit Izuku AU


I hear something, something in the distance, but I can't figure out what it is. Maybe I need to get a little bit closer to hear it? It smells like something, but at the same time, it smells like nothing. I don't know how to do my decisions anymore. I'm too lazy to do anything... or maybe I'm just bored?

Something caught his attention in the corner of his eye.

Is this?

The wind came from the east, the leaves of the trees blew past him. A gentle breeze caressed him as if it wanted to tell something important. The animals around him flapped their ears as if they knew something was going to happen.

Between the flown leaves, he could hold an envelope with the help of one of the branches of the trees.

He opened the letter using the roots of the trees.

Careful so that there are no moans on the envelope.

The envelope had a red seal stamped with two thick bold letters.

Without hesitation, he read what was in the letter. After some hours, he sighed and hung the envelope on a stem. It started to give light until nothing was left of it. He looked at the sky. The wind went to the east, which is not normally the case. Suddenly it was calmer than a few centuries ago, but perhaps he should accept it anyway. It is not that he has anything better to do than wait for something that isn't there. And by the way, maybe he can find his smile again and maybe also friends?

He shook his head. How can he be so stupid as to let this thought fly into his head? Him? Friends? That's ridiculous! He can't have friends. Or everyone, he has the least right to friends. They're all going to die one day anyway. Dying is something natural. The animals, the trees, plants, and insects, but why are humans the only creatures that approach this normal phenomenon so differently? For centuries he saw people die and change the earth. Even his forest, which he has been protecting for centuries, has changed a lot. Now he is not the only one who manages his forest. There are four other people who have claimed his forest, but of course, they know about his existence and first asked him if they could use his forest.

Years later they have become good acquaintances and they often know him even though he appears once in a few months. But now he must think. Would he come along for this person he hasn't seen for years?

His right hand started to shine and suddenly a chain appeared. On the necklace, there was written man what means human.

Nezu drinks his cup of tea like he always does. How can he start the day without a cup of tea? His favorite tea used to be black tea. Darjeeling, Earl gray, English breakfast, ... You name it. But now his favorite tea is a kind of tea that an acquittance gave him a long time ago. He gave him the recipe and miraculously, it's so good that he drinks it every day. After his cup of tea, he wiped his office so that everything is clean again for a new school year full of students and heroes. Today is the day of the entrance exam and he wanted everything to be in top condition. The heroes are all present today, but he wanted one more person there. He is the only one who can make good decisions and immediately knows who a hero in the future can be. He hoped the person would get his letter. At least if you can call him a person.

Someone knocked on the door. Not waiting for the answer, Midnight immediately came in without shame. Her face looked sadistic, which Nezu read when all that is ready for the students. He looked at his watch and saw that the written exam must start within five minutes.

He sighed.

Midnight saw it and her face was from sadistic to anxious.

"Are you all right? The exam starts in five minutes, do you want to see the students?"

Nezu responded with an unreadable face from which you could not read emotions.

"Everything is fine I thought maybe I'd better watch the students on my computer while I'm drinking my tea, you know how important my tea times are?"

Midnight had a drop of sweat on her face.

"Oh- O- Of course I know. Well if you'll excuse me!"

She ran away from the office. While hopping like a little girl, she went to the conservatory where the students were sitting.

The principal is the same as always.

Meanwhile in the office. The principal sighed, but when he wanted to turn around, he felt a soft wind and a lullaby he hadn't heard in a long time. Immediately a smile appeared on his face and he stared at a most beautiful being he had ever seen and said this being:

"_Ohayō kōchō, hisashiburi!"_

It's been a long time since he's seen Nezu. He is, how can he put it, the same? But seeing him after a long time made him nostalgic and maybe he also wants to cry, but no, without a psychic—

"Seishin?"

With a heartbeat, suddenly everything was quiet. There was no wind a second ago, the sun was suddenly shining through the window and the clouds continued to float in the same place as if time stood still.

At that moment, instead of a being, he saw a boy who was the same age as the students who now must take an entrance exam. He had to forest green hairs with a few black strands. His eyes were also green, but lighter than his hair. If you could see clearly you could even see the forest and the softness of the boy. His face is full of freckles that fit him well with his face smiling carefree. He was wearing a white robe with a hood, around his hip there was a rope made of leaves of a willow. He looked like a Greek.

"It's been a long time since anyone called me that." He said with a smile that was dazzling for Nezu."

With a smile, he answered: "And you haven't changed either." He chuckled. "Even your style hasn't changed. Come on in, don't stand by the window, sit here." Nezu pointed himself paw at an empty chair in front of his desk. The boy went elegantly to the chair without making any sound at all. As he passed Nezu, he felt the gentle breeze and the wonderful scent of nature.

"I come to the name of Izuku now." He said before he sat down on the chair. "I have read your letter and I accept it."

Aizawa was in the monitor room where he saw footage of all the battle areas. He had a remote control with a clipboard containing the names of all the students and the rescue scores he will give them. He looked around. There were still a few teachers in the room, but most of them are in the battle areas themselves to keep an eye on things.

Suddenly Midnight came in and his eyebrow went up. "Where's Nezu?" Before he could say anything, a signal arrived that meant that the students had started their exams. All the teachers were in their position with the papers in their hands.

The door opened for the second time and from the corner of his eye, Aizawa saw Nezu coming with a boy? Is he lost? No, this is not possible. Otherwise, Nezu wouldn't have let him in here, but what the hell is he doing here? Who is this mysterious person and why does it seem like a carnival was just over?

In the corner of his eye, he could also see his colleagues asking the same silent questions to themselves. The boy stared at the screens of the test that the future students are doing. On his face you could only see one emotion, it didn't change at all, but this emotion was reassurance. Maybe the other heroes didn't see it, but it was as if the boy and Nezu had a quiet conversation, even though he doesn't know how to explain it.

"So, it's true that you're looking for the chosen ones for the future?"

"Indeed, first they underwent a writing exam and now it's the practical exam."

Izuku hummed. Interesting

He saw all kinds of people at the same age when he adjusted his body. They had unique abilities, but what was the name again... Quirks? Quirks, that's it. He sees many types. Some people use it well, but for some, it's less practical or they just don't have much experience. Nezu once told him that you can't use those powers in the public and maybe that's why they didn't train their quirk to the details. But here you could see that there are people who actively use it, but think it is the limit of their quirk. How can he better interpret it? Quirks or forces are all versatile. You only must feel, smell, see and imagine it.

"I think this is a bit biased, don't you think, Nezu?"

Nezu chuckled.

"This is true, but people with a mental quirk can always move to the hero course after the Sports Festival, oh you should definitely go there. It's a unique experience for the world."

Izuku hummed again. Everything has become so interesting. Maybe he should stay here for a longer period? He could be away from his forest for a while. Maybe this experience will be unforgettable. Suddenly his eyes drifted away from the screen and he looked in the direction of a thin, tall man with blond locks and deep blue eyes.

He squeezed his eyes into slits and looked back at the screen as Nezu maniacally smiling pressed a red button that released a giant robot.

Oh, mother nature, what have I seen now.

Now his decision was made. He will stay here if he can and maybe he will bring a lost power back on the right track.

This idea was ages in my head and decided to publish it for you.  
I don't know if the story will be continued as it depends all on your support :)  
I want to write a story where people will enjoy it, so maybe comment and give kudos!  
Tell me if this story is good and should I continue writing with it?

Thanks for reading!  
Maybe see you soon!


End file.
